In the cold
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: On a beautiful day, something terrible happens and Van Pelt gets in trouble, and comes in a coma. While she's fighting for her life, the team suffers from guilty feelings and more. Jisbon, Rigspelt, Chummer. Rated T for violence and talk topics.
1. The Accident

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I KNOW I LET A LOT OF PEOPLE DOWN! And I didn't MEAN to let you guys down, 'cause without you, I would be a nobody! But I was SO busy with school, like I said before, and I didn't see a chance to continue with my stories! So, a fair warning: I don't think I will continue with my other stories between now and April. I'm so sorry!**

**But, to come back on this story: It's bad, I know! So, don't be surprised when it turns out to be really, but I already warned you =). But, feel free to read this!  
>I have NEVER walked the road of Rigspelt, only in my dreams (A), but I tried and this is what came out of it =). <strong>

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Accident<em>**  
><strong>

"Stay down and do not move!" Lisbon exclaimed, and pushed Jane down to the floor. Like he would do something as stupid as move. The bullets flew through the air, like it was raining.

Jane pushed himself closer and closer to the floor, until he felt his whole body aching under the pressure.

Why was this supposed to happen? Jane thought he had read the suspect pretty well, didn't believe he was able to do such things as enter a public space and shoot into nowhere. But he was. Jane seriously doubted if he was still sane. But he didn't blamed himself. He didn't knew the cause of this, but still he knew that he didn't do anything wrong.

Suddenly, he heard a load _pang!_, followed by someone screaming, another person screaming. Jane hold his breath. It killed him that he didn't knew what happened, that he couldn't look up, too afraid to get hurt.

"She's shot, and seriously hurt! Jane, call 9-1-1!" Lisbon exclaimed again, diving beside him and throwing him her cell phone. He pushed the buttons, his heart beating in his chest. Why didn't they tell him _who_ was hurt?

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?", a calm voice asked.

"Could you sent an ambulance? We're in the middle of a gun fight, and someone's hurt." Jane said, trying to mimic the calm voice, but failing miserably.

"Where's your location?" The woman asked. Jane looked around, searching for a street name.

"Bluxome Street, San Francisco." Jane answered.

"We'll sent someone down. Please remain calm sir!" The woman said, and ended the conversation.

"Someone's coming!" Jane said, and put Lisbon's phone is his pocket. He would give it to her later on. She turned around and nodded.

"Lisbon?" Lisbon shot another series of bullets, before turning to him.

"Yes?"

"Who's hurt?" Jane looked into her eyes, and he saw a sign of hesitation, before answering.

"Van Pelt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Pretty bad, right? I know! Sorry! I feel so bad! Just... Like the little blue button beneath this story: He's feeling a bit lonely these days... Can you become his friend? =)**


	2. A lot of sorrow

**A/N: Thank you ALL for your reviews, and alerts, and favorites, and everything! You guys just made my day! And I decided to post this, against my idea of posting every WEEK, but I just couldn't let you guys wait any longer =).**

**This chapter may be a little longer than the first one, again, apologies for the short first chapter =).**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Family isn't about whose blood you have.<em>

_It's about who you care. (Trey Parker and Matt Stone, South Park)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: A lot of sorrow<em>

"How's she doing?" Rigsby asked, frantically shaking the arm of Van Pelt's doctor.

"Sir, could you please let go of my arm?" The doctor asked, annoyance clearly visible in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sorry man." Rigsby said, a small smile on his lips.

"No problem." The doctor said, straightening his white lab coat once more.

"Miss van Pelt is in a coma, and her situation is unstable. We are doing everything we can to make sure she survives it, but we can't promise anything." The doctor said, in the way only doctors can bring bad news. Rigsby nodded, though he couldn't believe what was happening. Half an hour ago he was sitting in the office, finishing up the last pieces of paperwork for that day. He knew the rest of the team, except Cho and him, were visiting the suspect, and he knew, from his sources, who was named Jane, that the suspect wasn't capable of doing anything violent. But then he got the call from Lisbon, telling him Van Pelt was shot, and his world came crashing down. This wasn't how he expected this day to be. He wanted this day to be like any other day, him day dreaming, sometimes staring at her when she wasn't looking, or when he _thought_ she wasn't looking, sighing out of relieve for her coming back from the gun fight and not being damaged a bit. But all his plans, mostly just fantasies, disappeared as spontaneous as they came.

"Are you her husband?" The doctor asked, pulling Rigsby out of his thoughts.

"No, I'm not." Rigsby said, swallowing. How he wished she was… But she didn't want to. It had really hurt him, deeply. But he accepted her decision. He couldn't do anything different, anyways.

* * *

><p>"How is he doing?" Lisbon asked, sitting down on the seat beside Jane. Jane looked at her, and shrugged. They didn't really worry about Grace. Not that they didn't love her, of course they did. But she was in good hands. They were sure that she would recover, eventually. They were more worried about Rigsby. The idiot was so much in love with Grace, that they were afraid he would hurt himself or others.<p>

"I don't know. All I know is that he isn't allowed to come into her room, and now he's standing in the hall, facing the door, waiting for Grace to magically appear there." Lisbon looked at him, her eyebrows frowned heavily.

"What?" Jane smiled.

"See it yourself, I'm not lying." Lisbon jumped up, walking in the way Jane had pointed.

"Rigs. Rigsby!" Lisbon exclaimed, waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head, pulled out of his thoughts once again.

"Sorry Boss, I was… I don't know what I was doing." Rigsby said, confused. Lisbon frowned, and decided to take him with her to Jane. He would know what to do about this.

"Come on, Rigsby, you can't stay here all day long. Come with me." She said, but Rigsby shook his head again.

"No, I have to stay here."

"Rigsby, you can't." Lisbon said, grabbing his arm, which made him jump.

"Let me go!" He exclaimed, shaking off her arm. Lisbon sighed. This was not going to work. She gave up, and down the hall. She turned around one time, to see Rigsby focused on the door again. Give it two days, and they have to lock him down in the mental ward. She leaned against the wall, all the way looking at Rigsby. Not that she had a good reason for it, but it was sweet to see how much he cared about Van Pelt.

"Hi Lisbon." A familiar voice whispered, and it made her jump.

"Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed, and slapped his arm.

"Ouch! Lisbon, that hurts!" Jane said, with a childish smile on his face.

"Serves you right!"

"For what?"

"For making me jump."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm sure you-" Lisbon stopped mid-sentence, and saw Cho approaching Rigsby. Finally, some _real_ comfort. Rigsby would soon feel better, and then this would all be over. Lisbon didn't knew how wrong she could be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Let me know! Only your reviews can make my stories become better and better!**


	3. The fight

**A/N: I KNOW I told a few of you that I would upload every WEEK, but for once, I don't keep my promise, and post everyday =). But this doesn't mean that I will actually post everyday, but I'll try =).**

**Thanks again for the reviews: I love you!**

**This chapter is a long one, or at least, I again think it's a long one =). There's a lot of angst in this one, but I think it's pretty good... Oh, yes, and I've changed the characters into Jane/Lisbon, because I... I don't know, I suddenly turned back to Jisbon! I just couldn't help myself, okay! Don't hit me! There will still be Rigspelt in this story, don't worry =).**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes the wrong choices take us to the right places.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The fight<em>

"Well, she looks… peaceful." Cho said, his face deadpanned, like always. The entire team plus Jane, but minus Rigsby were sitting in a line, everyone looking at Van Pelt. It has been two days. _Two days_, since she was shot and came into a coma. And of course nothing changed. She still looked as if all the blood that once had been in her body had magically disappeared, leaving only a bit, which made her look like a corpse. Not something that helped to forget this all and see the good things in this situation. Not that there were any, but still.

"Well, Cho, it's not like she's dead." Jane said, his face serious.

"No, but… You know what I mean." Cho said, slightly dropping his mask, but not entirely, of course.

A doctor entered the room, surprised by the amount of people that were located in this very small space.

"Oh, hello! I didn't expect _this_ many people to be here. I want to ask you a few questions, concerning Miss van Pelt of course." Everybody looked at each other, and they nodded in unison.

"Okay…" He said, concentrating on the piece of paper clipped on his notebook.

"Does Miss van Pelt have any relatives?" He asked, and looked up.

"No, she doesn't. Well, she has, but she doesn't see them anymore. And besides, they live too far away." Lisbon said.

"Okay… Can anybody decide for her when something happens?" And suddenly, without any deliberation, everybody looked at Lisbon.

"What? Why me?" Lisbon said, secretly knowing why. Because Grace meant everything to her. She was like the sister she had never had, and it felt amazing.

"Because she means everything to you, and she means everything to you." Jane said dryly, looking at her, almost as if like to say: _Yes, I can still read your mind._ She threw an ugly glare at him, which made him chuckle.

"Yes, I would love to. Even though it will be a hard decision when it _actually_ happens, she's part of our team, _my_ team, and she's my responsibility after all." Jane nodded in agreement, still not convincing Lisbon if he really did mean it or not.

"Jane, stop it." Jane rose his hands in defeat.

"What, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did! You're not taking this serious! But _I_ am. Because she's Grace. She's a role person, she's a good person, you could learn something from her! But instead you waste your time on irritating her, and me, and the rest of the team, and I've had enough!" She exclaimed, shocked by her words. She didn't knew she would've ever said those to someone. Especially Jane.

"Please, people, calm down for a second!" The doctor said, placing his notebook on the table next to Van Pelt's bed, trying to calm the two down. He saw the North-Korean man slowly walking away, he obviously didn't wanted this, and he was right. Two best friends

But Jane and Lisbon didn't seem to notice the nervous doctor jumping beside them, nor saw they Cho leaving the room.

"Just because I cope with this kind of things different than you, means I'm not caring?" Jane screamed.

"Yes!"

"Lisbon, that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard in my _entire_ life, and I´ve heard a lot!"

"You two!" The doctor said, pushing them away from each other, preventing them from hitting.

"_One_ of you needs to leave the room, or both leave, I don't care, but Miss van Pelt will _not_ get back to consciousness by doing this." Jane and Lisbon both looked at him, anger still visible in their eyes.

"Fine!" Jane hissed, and left the room, leaving a confused doctor and an angry Lisbon.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Jane exclaimed, when he shut the door and stormed through the halls of the hospital, kicking a few chairs on his way. He didn't like being angry with Lisbon, but there was no choice. She insulted him, and that couldn't be ignored. He knew he was being childish. Childishly in love.<p>

* * *

><p>Rigsby still stared in front him, this time being placed down on a seat by one of the nurses, because he was standing in the way of the doctors. He couldn't help himself. Two days. Two days, since he couldn't smile at him. Since she couldn't sigh at every hopeless act that he put on, trying to impress her. Since he couldn't write a note and leave it in her desk, waiting in the canteen for her to find it. Since he couldn't tell her how much he loved her.<p>

* * *

><p>Lisbon looked at the door, where Jane had just left, angry with himself and with her. She hated herself. This was nothing something they could use now.<p>

She turned around and looked at Van Pelt, and felt a tear down on her cheek. She quickly brushed it away.

"I need some air." She said, and walked out of the room, leaving Van Pelt alone, with the doctor. She looked around, and saw Cho sitting in a chair, calm as always, but there was something strange about him. He was staring at Rigsby, clearly caring about him. And Rigsby was staring at the door of Van Pelt's room, still waiting for Van Pelt to appear there. She looked down the hall, and saw a few chairs have been kicked over. She sighed, and looked back at the door. _Look what you do to us, Grace_, and she walked down the hall, following Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Let me know!**


	4. Tears

**A/N: So I wrote this in class... I know, bad, right? Mhuahahaha :)**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine. Nope. It's not.**

* * *

><p><em>Tears are the silent language of grief.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Tears<em>

Rigsby shook his head, his stomach rumbling. Man, he was hungry! He stood up, staring into the window one more time, and finding Grace still lying in the same position in which he saw her the last time. He sighed. This was killing him, he was not going to survive this.

He decided his stomach could survive for another hour. He opened the door, though knowing he wasn't allowed to do so. He entered the door, and closed in quietly behind him. He looked at Grace as he approached her, and stood beside her. He grabbed her hand. It felt cold and it made him shudder, but at the same time, it warmed his heart. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, but he knew he couldn't. His heart raced in his chest. He brushed her cheek with his free hand. And the fact that she didn't respond made this even harder than it would've been if she did. If she _did_ respond, she could tell him to stop, to walk back a few steps, and think about what he was doing. Made him realize that what he did was wrong, that they've broken up, that she didn't want a relationship this fast after O'Laughlin's death, and especially not one that they had already ended. Made him realize how much he wanted her back, just by saying she didn't wanted him.

But she didn't respond. And she didn't make him realize all of that. She just laid there, her eyes closed, making her look like she was dead, which made this even harder. He tasted something salty in his mouth, not realizing he was crying. He quickly brushed the tears away. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not able to compose himself, and laid down beside Grace, his arm clamped around her, and the tears streamed down his face.

"Jane? Jane!" Lisbon screamed, as she ran into the parking lot, trying to find Jane. She failed miserably, again. Failing was the only thing she could do in live. She always failed. Failed with keeping her parents. Failed with raising her own brothers. Failed with marrying, failed with getting children. Failed with trying to keep her only family, trying to save them.

She was lost. Really lost. And not only in the parking lot.  
>Lisbon broke down to the floor, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Cho are you coming?" Summer asked, entering the room he had been in for almost an hour now, saying he was ready all the time. But he wasn't. He didn't felt a dinner would change this feeling his was feeling now.

Sorrow. All he could feel was sorrow. He didn't liked it, he had felt it when he was younger and he had promised to himself he would do _nothing_ that would trigger this feeling. But this wasn't something he could control. This was something that just happened, if he liked it or not.

Summer looked at him.

"Cho, I know you're sad, but this won't help anything." She said, on her usual Summer-tone. He didn't liked the work she did, but then he got used to it, and now it was something that fitted her. And him as well. He wasn't dating a lawyer, or a model. No, _he_ had to be dating a prostitute.

"Summer, you have no idea what you're talking about." He said, not looking up, but still staring at the painting on the motel room wall like he did the last hour. Cho could feel Summer's mood suddenly changing, and he knew he said something really stupid.

"Oh, you've got no freakin' idea how much I know about this feeling. In case you didn't know, my parents died in a car crash when I was eleven. My soon-to-be-fiancée turned out to be a pimp, and he lurked me into this job. Like I wanted to do this! Then _he_ died as well, and I seriously loved that jerk with all my heart! He had also been shot, just like your friend. Cho, I _know_ what you´re feeling, so shut the hell up, okay!" Summer exclaimed, dropping her handbag and running out of the room. Cho sighed. Another girl with a broken heart because of him, for his collection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short! Or isn't it... Well, let me know! =)**


	5. I'm sorry

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late: My computer had some issues, so yeah... At least, here's the new one =).**

**And YES, the Rigsby part in the last chapter is based on the One Direction song 'Moments'. It's worth a try to listen to it!**

**Disclaimer: You really think I would have the time to post these silly stories when I'm Bruno Heller? 'Dream bigger pal, not gonna happen.' He doesn't have time for that, believe me. =) (I hope he's too busy giving us the needed Jisbon moments... =))**

* * *

><p><em>An apology is the superglue of life. It can repair just about anything.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: I'm sorry<em>

Lisbon opened her fridge, finding nothing there. That would mean Chinese food again, with this weather, she didn't felt like going out. It was storming outside, and it reflected her feelings great. She sighed. She was getting sick of this situation. Van Pelt had never been so quiet before, she had to admit, but the way in which she _was_ quiet was not how she wanted it. She was just about to pick her phone up, when she heard a faint knocking on the door. That was strange, she didn't expect anyone, and especially not with this rain.

She walked to the door, and opened it. There stood Jane, completely wet, his three-piece-suit completely drenched.

"Jane?" Lisbon said, slapping herself in her head. Of course that was Jane, why did she needed to ask?

"Can I come in?" He asked, no emotion on his face whatsoever. She nodded, stepping aside to allow him entrance. She closed the door behind him. She didn't knew what to say. She thought he was still angry with her, and she thought she was still angry with him. But when she saw him here, having walked through the rain, she didn't knew if she _was_ still angry at him.

There was an awkward silence, as Jane stood in her living room, his back faced to her. She stared at him.

"I'm sorry." Jane, without turning his head to look at her.

"No, I'm-"

"No, Lisbon, it's _my_ turn. _I_ should be sorry, not you." Jane interrupted her, and turned around.

"All you did was telling me the truth. You were right. I acted like I didn't cared, because it hit too close to home. But it was wrong of me to act like that." Jane said, quietly, and if Lisbon wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw a tear rolling down his cheeks.  
>"Oh Jane, I'm sorry, I-" Jane walked over to her, and hugged her.<p>

"Stop… Stop talking. Just… Don't say anything." Jane said, as he wrapped his arms around Lisbon's waist, and buried his face into her soft hair.

Lisbon was surprised, but not only surprised. She found herself being… happy with this. She wrapped her arms around him, comfortingly stroking her back. When nearly one minute passed, Lisbon noticed she was fully leaning on him, and because he was tired as well, and couldn't hold her, they both collapsed to the floor. But not letting each other go for one second.

She felt something wet on her face, she noticed she was crying again. But this time, she didn't felt ashamed. She felt happy, for as long as it could be.

After over two minutes, Jane pulled away, looking into Lisbon's eyes.

"I didn't mean to be mean. You know I can't be mad at you." He said, and she nodded. Jane stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Teresa." He quietly said, and something snapped inside Lisbon. She couldn't control her sobs anymore, and began crying out loud. Jane quickly embraced her again. When Lisbon finally quietly sobbed again, she pulled away as well.

"I love you too."

_Why we broke up – By Daniel Handler._

Typical. Cho read without really reading. He just searched for something to do. Since the entire team has been suspended for a short amount of time, just get to things back on track, he had nothing to do. Not without Summer, anyway. He missed her, he really did, and of course he wanted her back. But he just couldn't find the courage to call her, or visit her.

Cho closed the book again, looking at the cover. Why was he reading this again? It was strange, some parts of his memory were completely gone. For example, he couldn't remember brushing his teeth this morning, or taking a shower. But maybe he didn't forget it. Maybe he just didn't do it. He didn't know.

He looked up, Grace still almost a corpse. He doubted if it was going to be okay, really. She was in a coma for four days now, and he knew there were people who had survived a coma from twenty years or even longer. But the way she looked didn't looked good, actually. This isn't how Grace should look like. She needs to be running around, smiling, talking happily about what she did last weekend. But she wasn't.

"She looks… peaceful." Someone said, and it made Cho jump, and the fact that this made him jump, made him jump again. He was Kimball Cho, "the Great", the one that can take down every suspect with only one stare. And this little thing made him jump. He turned around, to see Summer standing in the doorway.

"Summer." Cho said, jumping up from his chair.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember my name? So I'm not just someone to use, someone to hug when you're feeling sad, not a one-night-stand?"

"No, you've never been and you'll never be." Cho said, trying to compose himself once more. Summer sighed. She didn't had time for this.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry about the way I treated you the other night, I shouldn't have said all those things, bla bla bla…" Summer said, while walking over to take a good look at Van Pelt again.

"Summer, do you really mean that?" Cho asked. She turned around and looked at him.

"Uhm… Yes." She said, clearly surprised at the fact that Cho didn't get if she was serious or not. Cho walked over to her, his body taking over from his brains, and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hooray for the Chummer part! I've finally put some proper Chummer scenes in my stories =). Let me, and my big blue and yellow friend beneath this chapter, know! Love you!**


	6. The news

**A/N: I just discovered I had sent my story to my e-mail, so I can upload it now (only this chapter) =). But, and I already told my 'fans' on Facebook, I'm going to be terribly busy with school, so I won't be able to upload a lot of chapters a week =).**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(.**

* * *

><p><em>The way you call my name is the best thing I always remember, for it's the greatest reason why I smile every day.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: The news<em>

"Wayne? Do you know where Miss Lisbon is?" Joslyn asked, while entering the waiting room where Rigsby almost made his new home. Joslyn was the nurse, around 21, and she didn't looked bad. But not that it cared for Rigsby. The only thing that cared was the fact that Grace would still be alive. He had been in the hospital almost every day, for the past five days. Cho, Lisbon and Jane hadn't been to the hospital this day, while they always did that. _They're doing something fun, and are leaving me alone in the hospital_, Rigsby first thought, but then figured it must've been as hard for them as it was for him, and they all needed time.

"No, she hadn't visited Grace today." Rigsby said, looking up from the magazine he was reading. It was a women's magazine, but with a lot of beautiful dresses in there. Not that he'd wanted to buy a dress or something, it was just… he couldn't help but imagine Grace in these dresses. Well, the doctors said that Van Pelt was doing great, for the circumstances. Maybe he could bring his fantasies to live… Joslyn nodded.

"Do you have her phone number? We need to talk to her."

Lisbon awoke from the sound of her phone. She groaned, and got up. Her back hurt. No wonder, she had slept on the floor all night long. Jane and Lisbon were both too tired last evening that none of them wanted to go to bed, or go home. So they decided to stay on the floor. Bad idea.

She reached for her phone, and with a voice that cracked like she had partied all night long, she answered.

"Lisbon."  
>"Miss Lisbon? Joslyn Anderson here. Will you please come to the hospital? We have something to discuss with you."<p>

"Okay, I'm on my way." Lisbon said as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Jane, but failing miserably. He woke up, and stretched his arms and legs. Lisbon hung up.

"Good morning, Love." Jane said, and planted a kiss on Lisbon's lips. Lisbon smiled.

"We need to go to the hospital, Joslyn wants to see us." Lisbon said, and stood up, seeing stars as she did so.

"Joslyn? Do I know her?" Jane asked.

"Well, of course you do. She's the nice young lady you were flirting with the first day we were there." Lisbon said, witty.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember…" Jane said, a small blush clearly visible on his cheeks, and he got up.

"Well, let's go then!" Jane said, and grabbed Lisbon's car keys before she had the chance to get them.

"Hello everybody." Joslyn said, as she entered Grace's room, followed by the doctor. Everybody nodded, or said a faint _hello_. It was still nine a.m., let's not forget that. The doctor looked around. Well, the mood was surely different than the first time he entered this room. The blonde man and the raven-haired lady cop were sitting next to each other, on the chair that was actually meant for _one_ person, not two. The South-Korean (he was wrong the first time he saw that guy. The guy, his name appeared to be Cho, told him very clearly he wasn't North-Korean, but South-Korean) guy and the, well, there's no nice way in telling this, hooker were sitting next to each other, his arm draped around her shoulder. Only Wayne Rigsby was sitting lonely, but looked in a caring way at Grace. Too bad he to break this happy mood.

"Like you've all heard, or maybe haven't heard, but hear now, Miss van Pelt has been shot four times. Two of them hit her heart, one hit her leg, and one her head. The damage the bullets caused in her heart was the most dangerous one, and we've seen her body slowly breaking down. Her kidneys and her liver had stopped, and her heart may be the next one. We know it wasn't our right to keep this from you, but because you were all on the edge of killing each other, we decided not to tell it. But now we have to: The chance that Grace will ever survive this is small. Too small. That's why we've decided to end her medications, and stop the machines." And suddenly, the mood dropped, like the doctor predicted. Everybody's face did as well, and Lisbon stood up.

"You mean… She's going to die?" She said, wanting to understand the situation, but she couldn't, really.

"Yes, you can say it like that. I'm sorry." The doctor said, and nodded. He checked Grace's values, before looking at all the persons in the room, nodding, and leaving the room.

"Wait!" Lisbon exclaimed, and the doctor came back.

"Yes?"

"Can she wake up for one more time, just so we can say our goodbyes?" Lisbon asked, tears stinging in her eyes. Jane grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.

"Well, I guess we can do that, but remember, that if we do that, she will have a lot of pain." The doctor said, and left the room again. Lisbon turned around, and looked at Jane, Cho and Summer. They all nodded, and looked at Rigsby in unison. He was looking at Grace, stroking her hair again, and saying kind words to her, calling her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Tell me =).**


	7. The last chat

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! And this chapter is a really short one, so it won't really ease your pain... What pain, haha =). My story is really bad, so it doesn't really matter if I upload my story fast or not =).**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I was Bruno Heller... So when I wish I was Bruno Heller, I'm not Bruno, right? Because that would be strange... To wish you were yourself... Though it is something positive, that you have confidence in yourself and that you don't want to be someone else. But it would still be strange, so- No, I'm not Bruno Heller -.-". **

* * *

><p><em>Before you let someone go, make sure it's a choice you won't regret. Some things can't be undone.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: The last chat<em>

"I can't do this!" Rigsby exclaimed, backing away from the window and for the fourth time he tried to walk away from the group. Lisbon grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to, Wayne, but it will give you and Grace some rest, for as far as that's possible. Trust me Wayne, do it." Lisbon whispered, holding back tears as well. This was difficult, for all of them. The last few minutes of Grace. But they had to do it. They just _had _to.

Rigsby nodded. He swallowed, and entered the room. The rest of the group sat down outside in the waiting room, waiting for the moment to hear what they didn't want to hear.

"Grace?" Rigsby asked, as the doctor woke her up by doing millions of things. He hadn't seen it as possible to wake her up from that coma, but apparently, it was possible. They just kept her in a coma to make it easier and more bearable for her.

Grace looked up, slowly. It wasn't surprising, she had been in a coma for one and a half week. She smiled faintly. Rigsby didn't think she knew what had happened, and he didn't wanted to tell her. It would only ruin this last moment.

"Hi." She said, turning a bit to face him entirely. He smiled.

"How are you doing?" He said, but slapped himself.

"Stupid question!" He said, which made Grace laugh a bit.

"It's not a stupid question. I think you know how I'm doing." Grace said, and looked away from Rigsby, who sat down on the chair next to her bed. She knew what was about to happen, and she couldn't handle it. Seeing Rigsby this sad, broke her heart. Since she broke up with him, she was filled with guilt feelings. None of the team members was obvious, but Rigsby was quite an open book. She knew he still loved her, and she loved him too as well. They just couldn't be together anymore.

Rigsby sighed.

"Yes, I do." He said, and swallowed. Grace looked at him again. She then suddenly took his hand, and pulled him on his feet.

"Please hold me." She said, tears stinging in her eyes. Rigsby nodded, and laid down next to her, his arm clamped around her, like he had done a few days ago, only this time, she turned towards her, and touched his face, tears streaming down her face.

"Wayne?" Grace asked.

"Yes?" Rigsby said, stroking her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Rigsby said, and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think!**


	8. In the cold

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been working on this chapter for AGES! I have been rewriting it again and again and again, because I wanted it to be perfect, but I couldn't find the right words or the right way to make it perfect. So I just made this. I just HOPE you guys still love it, and don't hate me for leaving this story in this way. I hope you'll review!**

* * *

><p><em>Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: In the cold<em>

Rigsby watched at the tombstone. In curly, sweet letters, it said:

_Grace van Pelt_

_Too good for this earth_

_Born: April 8, 1984 Died: September 20, 2011_

Rigsby fought back tears. _Don't do it, Wayne, don't do it..._  
>But he couldn't. He couldn't fight against this feeling that burned his insides to ashes. He loved Grace, had always tried to be there for her when she needed it. And now, she was gone. It had tore him to tiny little pieces.<p>

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Cho standing behind him. Rigsby nodded, and Cho nodded back.

Cho looked at the tombstone as well.

"It's a beautiful one. Did you choose it?"

"No... No, Grace told me she wanted this. She told me...," Rigsby whispered, and tears streamed down his face. But Cho didn't knew what to do about it, so he just stood there.

It didn't take long for Lisbon, Jane and Summer to stand around the tombstone as well.

They all looked at it, in silence, none of them knew the perfect words for this moment.

"Death, in itself, is nothing; but we fear, to be we know not what, we know not where," Jane suddenly said, and everybody turned around to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"John Dryden. A marvelous writer, if you ask me. Thought that the quote would fit," he said, and swallowed as he saw everybody's confused looks.

"Grace must not fear. She's somewhere better. She was not supposed to be here, God needed her more than we did," Jane said, and that only raised the eyebrows higher.

"What?" he asked, and everybody smiled.

"It was beautiful, Jane," Lisbon whispered, and Jane smiled. But Lisbon did not hug Jane. She walked over to Rigsby and swung her arm around his waist.

"We know you loved her, Wayne, we loved her as well. Just think about what she has done. She has helped us think about the world. About ourselves. She was a great woman. And she could be proud of herself that you loved her. Or still love her," Lisbon said, and Rigsby nodded.

"Thank you, Boss-"

"Please, I'm not your Boss here. Because if I was, I wouldn't be holding you like this. But believe me. We will be there for you when you need it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but please, let me know what you think!**


End file.
